Little Flower of Revenge
by Integra-Lily
Summary: Itachi Uchiha killed his entire clan in one night. What he didn't count on, was one of them reappearing on the Akatsuki's breakfast table.
1. Chapter 1: Something on the table

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd be able to draw Itachi better. =D This is my first shot at an Akatsuki fic, mostly focusing on Itachi as I've really gotten into him as a character. Hope you enjoy it! I will try and update as frequently as I can!

**Chapter 1**

"Kisame."

"Yeah Itachi-san?"

"What is _that_ doing on the table?"

"What is what doing on the table?

"_That._"

"Dunno. It's probably Hidan's."

"Hidan left that on the table. The table where we eat."

"Does that really surprise you?"

"No."

"Just eat around it. That's what I'm doing." Kisame gave a shrug before pushing his chair back and rising from the table. "Pain-sama will take care of it later, more than likely."

Itachi's frown deepened. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen, unmoving for a good few moments before moving towards the cupboard where the limited food supply was kept. A purple nailed hand reached out, snagging his cereal of choice before moving to get a bowl and a spoon. Onyx eyes warily watching the thing sprawled on the table as if it could move at any moment.

"What's that, un?" Deidara's voice came at Itachi's right side, though the Uchiha didn't look up as he poured his cereal into the bowl.

"What's it look like."

"Huh. I thought Pain-sama told Hidan he wasn't allowed to do that anymore, un."

"He did." Kakuzu's voice was now added to the fray, which actually caused Itachi to glance up a bit. "I'm deducting the cost it's going to take to clean up this mess from his pay."

"Fuck! It's not fucking mine!" Hidan protested, "And you can't do that shit to me anymore, Kakuzu."

"Watch me. I'm taking off another fee for having to listen to you."

"#*(#)!"

"It's still alive, un."

"See I told you it wasn't fucking mine!"

"You owe the swear jar 200 Ryo, Hidan."

"#*$%#(#)#."

"300."

Itachi sighed, cereal momentarily forgotten as he turned, finding everyone in the room staring at the thing on the table. As he looked closer, he could tell that it was moving. It was also a woman. A woman with hair the color of a raven's wing and very little clothing. Scraps from what Itachi could tell.

The question remained, what was this woman doing on their dinning room table.

"Shouldn't just leave it there, un."

"Don't fucking look at me unless you want me to kill it."

"When is Pain-sama due back?" Kakuzu glanced towards Kisame.

Kisame sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Heh, not for a week yet. Him, Konan, and Zetsu are still scouting that one jinjuriki and had to make a stop regarding a potential new member to the organization. Right Itachi?"

"Hn." Itachi gave a slight nod.

"I suppose I can see if there is a bounty on this woman," Kakuzu glanced towards the table again, before heading wordlessly towards the door.

"Hey! HEY! Kakuzu! Wait up! You're not leaving me here with these asshats!" Hidan shouted angrily, moving quickly in the direction Kakuzu had gone.

Deidara eyed the table before glancing back at Kisame and Itachi, "You can deal with this, un. I've got better things to do."

"Well, Itachi, what do you want to do with her?" Kisame asked, eyes trailing after Deidara for a moment before looking towards his partner, "Entertainment?"

"No. Until Pain says what is to be done with her or Kakuzu finds a bounty on her head, I see no point in it. You found her on the table, find some clothes for her and then head out to the town as planned. I'll see what I can get out of her while your gone."

"Right..." Kisame gave a shark toothed grin before moving towards the table to sling the woman over his shoulder. "I'll leave her in your room before I head out."

The moment Kisame left the room, Itachi gave a sigh. Eyes still trailing after his partner and the woman he carried.

It was only for a split second, but he had caught a look at her face. There was no mistaking it. Itachi knew who the woman was.

Uchiha Kohana

Uchiha Shisui's lover.

* * *

**Author note**: I had a couple of people telling me what should be on the table. Though the best was my husband's suggestion: Orochimaru!

Hope you like this. First time writing Akatsuki, but I had a lot of fun! Next chapter hopefully soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Shisui

**Author note**: Once again, I don't own Naruto though Itachi could still come to my house any day. ^_^ Enjoy. This one was fun to write, as I enjoyed writing Shisui. I hope to see more flashes of him in the story.

**Chapter 2**

It was strange, the memories she invoked. Staring at Kohana was like staring at a piece of his past he had long ago tried to forget. Shisui. Even now Itachi held something akin to regret for the role he had to place upon his best friend. Though his friend's death was necessary in achieving peace for Konoha and most importantly, for protecting Sasuke, Itachi never liked causing another's death. Especially, one he knew.

What was Kohana even doing here? Had she been hunting him? Every single one of the Uchihas save for his brother should have been dead. How had she escaped?

The questions just kept coming, and as long as she remained unconscious, Itachi knew he would get no answers.

Sighing, Itachi moved to sit on the edge of his bed. Elbows resting upon his knees, Itachi interlocked his fingers resting his chin upon them. His eyes closed as he evened out his own breathing.

"_Itachi! Itachi!" Shisui's voice filtered into his memories. Itachi felt himself slowly turn, sharingan eyes landing upon his best friend. Shisui stood there, eyes narrowed as he approached. The cold night breeze tickling his skin, made colder by the water rushing by in front of him._

"_Shisui," Itachi felt himself smile towards his friend, despite the misgivings he felt at what he knew he had to do. It was the only way. To kill his best friend. To protect the peace in Konoha._

"_You didn't go to the meeting," Shisui's voice held more accusation then the sentence implied._

"_Have you come to collect me for It then, Shisui?" Itachi asked, before turning his gaze back towards the water before him. His eyes closing as he wished for some other way to present itself. It was an order. An order he couldn't ignore._

_Shisui was beside him, hands in his pockets, "What is with you, Itachi? Do you really want to go against the clan? You are an Uchiha. Your first duty is to the Uchiha clan. I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but blowing off something this important isn't like you."_

"_Important? The clan talks of breaking the peace in Konoha. To start a war over nothing more than foolish pride." Itachi eyes slowly opened as he glared out at the water, "They would see the deaths of innocents just so we would no longer have to bow to a Senju."_

"_The clan talks of no longer living like dogs, relegated to the corner of the village we helped build! This isn't about war or even breaking the peace, this is about respect. It's about Konoha realizing that this village only exists because the Uchiha clan helped to make it exist, not just the Senju. Itachi, the clan needs you." Shisui looked at his best friend before moving to place a hand on Itachi's shoulder, "You are the best of us. With your abilities, your talent, you could be the first Uchiha to be named Hokage."_

"_I do not wish to become Hokage if it means attaining the title through innocent blood and war. That is what the clan wishes."_

_Shisui ran a hand through his hair, "Ita, the clan is going to revolt whether you take the title of Hokage or not when all is said and done. Hell, your father is the one leading the coupe de grace against the Senju. There's nothing you can do to stop it. But at least if you are at his side, you can help keep the blood shed to a minimum."_

"_This path…the only blood that will be shed….will be Uchiha…"_

A groan from the nearby chair snapped Itachi out of his memories, causing his gaze to fall upon the black haired beauty. Kohanna hadn't changed since the last time Itachi had seen her, save for maybe a bit more bruising and battering that the pampered daughter of the prominent family within the clan had been used to. She had been a skilled chunin, never sought a rank above that as far as Itachi knew.

"Murderer…"

The first word out of her mouth was not exactly what Itachi had been hoping to hear. Though he hadn't been hoping for much. The name, though one he had become accustom to, sounded so wrong on her lips. Though the sweetness in her tone Itachi had remembered was gone and replaced by something more…broken.

"I have been called that," Itachi replied, though he didn't make a move from where he sat.

Kohana's head rose, her dark eyes staring at him, accusing him, "You killed Shisui. You killed our clan."

"I did."

"Is that all you have to say? After everything you've put me through, is that all that you have to say, Itachi?"

"Why are you here, Kohana?"

She glared at him. Itachi remained silent as she did so, awaiting his answer. His own gaze never wavering. Finally, she looked away. "I was hunting you."

"For what reason?"

"What do you mean for what reason? For revenge! You killed Shisui! I had doubted the suicide note, but I wanted to believe that you thought of Shisui how he thought of you, as a treasured friend. That you would have never done such a thing to him…but then…the clan…and…they tried to…my unit they…" Kohana's face fell, tears streaming down her face as she hung her head, "Just kill me Itachi. Let me join Shisui."

"I'm not going to kill you, Kohana." Itachi sighed, "I want to know what you were doing on my kitchen table."

"That's rich, coming from the man who single handedly slaughtered our clan. And I don't know. I was following a lead on your whereabouts and this informant told me he could take me to you. Next thing I remember, I'm here." Kohana's expression changed from one of despair and glaring hatred to one of confusion. "The man was strange too…familiar somehow…like he was…oh what's it matter." Kohana sighed as she looked towards Itachi again, "If your not going to kill me…what are you going to do with me?"

"Tell me about the informant."

"Not much to tell, I didn't get a good look at him. He was wearing a mask though. Orange, with a swirl pattern on it." When Itachi rose, dawning his cloak as he headed towards the door, Kohana glared, "Are you just going to leave me here?"

"For now." Itachi replied as the door closed behind him, leaving the past and Kohana behind for the moment.

He had someone else he needed to pay a visit to.


End file.
